


You Know I Don't Get Sick

by lowercase



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, victor has a cold and wont listen to his husband, yuuri is a doting husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercase/pseuds/lowercase
Summary: "Don't be ridiculous. You know I don't get sick."Yeah right. He can say that, but he's not doing a very good job of selling it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @smolsickficwriter on tumblr, who requested sick victor! takes place post canon and has not been beta'd.
> 
> "Don't be ridiculous. You know I don't get sick. for sick viktor if you want?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I don't get sick."

Yeah right. He can say that, but he's not doing a very good job of selling it. His usually-perfect hair is messed up, there are dark circles under his eyes, and he honestly looks like he's having a hard time standing up. Skating today isn't a good idea.

"You're not feeling well. We can take the day off. We deserve a break anyways." Yuuri speaks with a firm tone to his voice, clearly not willing to take no for an answer. But Victor is Victor and Victor doesn't listen to anyone. Stubborn as always, Victor continues to push back.

"I'm not sick; I'm just a little tired. I'll make coffee and then we can head out, okay?" He steps into his husband's space, kissing the other man on the forehead, before making his way over to the coffe maker. He leans against the counter as he starts the coffe and he hopes it just looks casual. It doesn't.

Yuuri retreats to the couch and absentmindedly runs his hands through Makkachin's curly fur as he thinks of what to do next. It looks like there are two options: Either keep butting heads with Viktor until he gives up his bluff and agrees to stay home, or let him go to the rink and overwork himself. Neither is desirable, but Yuuri decides he would rather have Victor slightly angry than exhausted.

"Vitya, we really shouldn't go today," Yuuri avoids eye contact, worrying he'll lose his resolve if he meets Victor's eyes. "If you're tired, it's probably not a good idea. You could be out for a lot more than just one day if you fall."

"Yuuri, I promise I'm fine. You need to work on your free skate and it's my responsibility as your coach to be there and help you. I have my routines to work on too and no work will get done if we just sit here all d--"

He's cut off as he begins to cough, bracing himself against the countertop for support. The coffee he had been preparing moments before is almost completely forgotten. After a few more moments of coughing and another few of collecting himself, Victor attempts to carry on as if nothing had happened.

"Anyways, as I was saying..."

Yuuri stares at him blankly.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice..."

Yuuri cocks an eyebrow. With a dejected sigh and a dramatic droop of the shoulders, Victor finally gives in.

"Okay, fine. We'll stay home." Yuuri smiles lovingly and pats the spot next to him on the couch, officially signalling that Victor is out of the hot seat. For now anyways. However, as he settles in on the couch next to his husband, Victor can't help but feel that there's something else Yuuri wants to say.

"What is it, Yuuri?"

But Yuuri just looks up at him with a slightly bigger smile than before. And then Victor realizes.

"Fine, you can say it."

Yuuri nuzzles into his husband's neck before saying in a quiet voice,

"I told you so."


End file.
